Demons from the Past
by Mei2
Summary: Richie and Dawn stumble across a murder that brings in the F.B.I.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Demons from the Past

Category: BTVS/Highlander crossover

Pairing: Dawn/Richie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the demented plot. All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon, etc. All Highlander characters belong to Davis Panzer Productions Inc., etc.

Author's Notes:

1) Sequel to _Fowl Play_.

2) This series is set two years after BTVS series finale. The BTVS part is an alternate universe with minor supporting characters of my own creation (but they're very friendly).

3) There's a bit of violence (but no worse than what you see on either show).

4) Dawn only knows Methos by his Adam Pierson alias.

5) This story makes references to the Highlander episode "Manhunt". Eric McCormack portrayed Matthew McCormick, an immortal FBI agent.

Summary: Richie and Dawn stumble across a murder that brings in the F.B.I.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks for going, Richie," Dawn Summers said as they left the theater.

"It was fun," her boyfriend said.

"Now you can cross off '"Seeing The Rocky Horror Picture Show"' from your bucket list," Jade LaFayette smiled and tossed her empty popcorn bag into a nearby trash can.

"So what'd you think of it?" Simon Mancini asked.

"Well, it was an experience," Richie Ryan admitted. "I didn't expect to see so many guys wearing black corsets and fishnet stockings."

"Especially when it's this cold," Simon said. There had been a winter storm on New Year's Day, and Seacouver had been experiencing below seasonal temperatures ever since.

Jade eyed her boyfriend warily as he scooped up a handful of snow. "Don't even think about it."

Taking the warning like the double dare it was, Simon grinned mischievously, quickly formed a ball and let it fly.

The subsequent snowball fight pitted boyfriend against girlfriend with much laughter and shouting from both sides. While Simon chased Jade down the street, Richie grabbed a squirming Dawn and threatened to put some snow down her back.

The couple froze when a scream tore through the night. They ran down the street and found Simon hugging an upset Jade. He motioned down the alley where the bloody body of a woman was propped up against a dumpster.

* * *

"Poor Jade," Dawn said as she watched her tearful friend being interviewed by a police officer.

"Poor Simon," Richie said knowing that the boyfriend in the young man wanted to comfort his distressed girlfriend while the criminology major in him wanted to observe a forensic team in action. Turning his attention back to his own girlfriend, Richie rubbed her arms. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

Something in the tone contradicted the words. "What's wrong? I mean aside from the obvious."

Dawn took a sideways glance at the crime scene. "Maybe it's just my paranormal paranoia, but there's something uncomfortably familiar about this."

Richie's blood chilled. Since becoming immortal, he had witnessed (not to mention caused) numerous gruesome deaths, but he had never seen anything as bad as this. The woman had been eviscerated. "Are you serious?"

Dawn nodded almost apologetically. "I wonder how long it will take for them to upload their pictures into the police database."

"Hard to say. How quickly do you need the pictures?"

"Now would be great."

"Think the digital camera on your phone would work in this light?"

She reached into her pocket for the cellphone Fred had tweaked. "Maybe."

"Then being a very thoughtful boyfriend, I think you need a hug," Richie said as he put his arms around her and positioned himself so that his body prevented most people from noticing her carefully take a picture.

Once done, Dawn quickly put her cellphone back into her pocket and gratefully returned the hug. She felt him abruptly tense in her embrace. His darting gaze confirmed her suspicion. "Another immortal?"

Richie zeroed in on a dark-haired man wearing a trench coat who recently arrived on the scene. "Things just got a little more complicated."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His only thought was to find her. He opened every door in the endless corridors of the mansion, but all he found was emptiness.

The final door led him outside into the raging thunderstorm. The rain stung like needles on his skin, but he didn't care. He just had to find her.

He ran toward a ghostly figure near the river's edge. He tried to touch her, but his fingers passed through her as she slowly disappeared.

"Julia!" he shouted as he woke up from the nightmare.

He sat up in bed and waited for his heart rate to return to normal. Then he padded into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face.

Looking at his haggard reflection in the mirror, he said to himself, "Time to catch a killer."

* * *

Dawn rolled over, slowly opened one eye, saw the clock and groaned. Knowing she'd never get back to sleep, she got out of bed and got dressed.

After making herself a cup of coffee, she calculated the time difference and made the phone call.

"Hello," a familiar, accented-voice answered.

"Hi, Giles."

"Dawn, what a pleasant surprise."

"How was Cleveland? Is Nicky as cute as his pictures?"

Nicholas Liam Wood arrived in the early hours of the Winter Solstice. Dawn thought it was rather appropriate that a slayer would give birth during the longest night of the year.

"Yes, he is. I believe that Robin and Faith will have their hands full. Though I wish they'd call me Uncle Rupert. Grandpa Giles, indeed," he sniffed. "How are things in Seacouver?"

"Funny you should ask. Have you checked your e-mail?" The silence at the other end gave her her answer. "Giles, we had this discussion."

"Yes, yes, I know technology is my friend, but I'd much rather it be an acquaintance."

"I wouldn't have e-mailed you if it wasn't an emergency. There was a murder last night, and there was something familiar about it. I took a picture and sent it to you. I could really use a second opinion."

"Okay, how do I do this again?" Giles asked and thus began a transatlantic computer help desk call. Finally he was able to open the attachment. "Dear Lord."

"I knew you'd say that. It's like those Cleveland killings, isn't it?"

"There is a striking resemblance."

Dawn frowned, leaned back on her bed and cuddled Mr. Gordo. "So now what should I do?"

"I'm going to do some research. I think I still have the spell that we used. I'll try e-mailing it to you. More importantly, I want you to be careful. If we're right, this may just be the beginning."

"Don't worry, Giles. I have back-up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Joe was prepping the bar, and Duncan was sipping a beer when the immortal suddenly stiffened. Recognizing the signs, the watcher shifted his gaze to the door. In walked a dark-haired man wearing a trench coat.

Duncan took another sip of beer. "Well, if it isn't Special Agent Matthew McCormick."

The other man nodded. "MacLeod."

"So what brings the Serial Killer Guy to town?"

"Business."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "F.B.I. or immortal?"

"A bit of both. Actually, I'm looking for someone," Matthew replied.

Joe noticed the tell-tale signs again as both men became very alert and wondered who else was about to arrive.

* * *

Dawn opened the door to the bar with her boyfriend close at her heels. "You don't have to walk me to work."

"There's a homicidal maniac on the loose. Of course I have to walk you to work," Richie countered.

"There's always a homicidal maniac on the loose," Dawn said then noticed they had more company than just Joe and Duncan. "Agent McCormick. Hello."

"Hello, Miss Summers. Mr. Ryan," the F.B.I. agent said with a smile Dawn didn't entirely trust.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Miss LaFayette mentioned you were working here today," he explained. "I was hoping I could ask you a few more questions."

Dawn glanced at Joe who nodded slightly. "Uh, sure. Let me just hang up my coat."

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" Matthew asked.

"I don't think so," Richie said then turned to his girlfriend when she began to protest. "You've been through enough. I'm not letting you go through this alone."

"You'll have to excuse him, Agent McCormick," Dawn said. "He's been rather protective since last night."

"You might as well interview her here," Duncan added.

It was Matthew's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you telling me how to do my job, MacLeod?"

Duncan shrugged. "Dawn's a good friend, and Joe's her boss. We're going to find out eventually."

Knowing he was likely right, Matthew left the decision up to Dawn. "We can do this wherever you're most comfortable, Miss Summers."

"Here's fine," she replied taking a seat at one of the nearby tables. Matthew and Richie soon joined her while Duncan and Joe watched from the sidelines. "I'm not sure how I can help you, Agent McCormick. I haven't remembered anything new since we last talked."

"I was wondering if you might be able to clarify something. One of the officers thought he saw you take a picture of the crime scene with your cellphone," Matthew said watching her intently. "Now you seem like a nice young woman. I do hope I'm not going to find such a picture in the local newspaper or on a website."

"I would never do that," she replied calmly.

"Then why take the picture?" he prodded. "It'd be a rather ghoulish souvenir."

Silence descended as Dawn weighed her options. She decided to take a chance. "Do you want the truth?"

"Preferably," the man drawled.

"Yes, I took a picture. I needed a second opinion, and if I'm right, you're going to need more than a gun and a sword."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you know?" Matthew pounced.

"Hey, back off," Richie said protectively and pushed away from the table to stand.

"You are dangerously close to interfering in an official F.B.I. investigation, boy," Matthew growled as he stood up as well.

The atmosphere was so tense Duncan thought they might draw swords at any moment. The arrival of several customers provided the Highlander with an opportunity to diffuse the situation. "Why don't we continue this conversation upstairs?"

They all went to the old office space above the bar except for Joe who had a business to run.

Dawn took a seat at the dinette table and watched the F.B.I. agent pace the room. Richie sat beside her for support while Duncan leaned against an old desk ready to referee should the other two men decide to have at it again.

"Miss Summers," Matthew began. "You obviously have a theory as to what is going on. I would be most appreciative if you would be willing to share it."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" she asked.

Hearing the serious tone beneath the unusual question, he chose to be cautiously honest. "I believe there's more to the world than meets the eye."

"The crime scene last night bore a striking resemblance to several killings in Cleveland about two years ago," Dawn said.

"In what way?" Matthew asked.

"Mystical symbols drawn in the victims' blood were found at the crime scenes," she replied. "I noticed similar ones last night."

"And how would you know they were mystical symbols?"

"I read a lot."

"You mentioned something about getting a second opinion."

Now here's where things get tricky, Dawn thought. "I have a friend who's an expert in the occult. We did our own investigation back in Cleveland."

"And interfered with an official police investigation," Matthew countered.

"We did not interfere," she protested.

"Enough with the hedging, Miss Summers. I want the truth."

"Fine," she said and took a deep breath. "We concluded a demon was responsible for the killings. We tracked it down and performed a banishing spell."

There was a moment of silence while Matthew digested what she had said. "Are you asking me to believe that?"

"Yes," Dawn said simply, "and deep down, you know it's true."

"Matthew, what's going on?" Duncan asked.

"An F.B.I. investigation."

Duncan shook his head. "There's more."

"Dawn's put her cards on the table. Why don't you do the same?" Richie challenged.

"Look, Agent McCormick. I think I can help, but it'd be nice to know what we're dealing with," Dawn said. She could tell he was beginning to waver then added, "We may be able to prevent more deaths."

After an internal debate, Matthew said, "wait here."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Matthew left the room and went back to his car, his mind filled with memories of how it all began.

~1859~

"I thought I'd find you here," Matthew smiled as he entered the nursery.

It had been a year since his father-in-law and brother-in-law had died. His unwed sister-in-law moved in with him and his wife and had given birth to a boy. While Lucille was not the motherly sort, Julia was and loved spending time with her nephew. Heedless of her new ball gown, she held him in her arms. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"I think you're beautiful," Matthew said and kissed his wife. "Where's Lucille?"

"Still getting ready," she sighed.

"Julia!" The woman in question stomped into the room. "I want to wear Mama's ruby necklace."

"I thought you were going to wear her cameo," Julia said and started to rock the baby as he began to fuss.

"It has a black ribbon," Lucille said disdainfully, "and now that we don't have to parade around in mourning black, I am never wearing it again."

Julia put the baby back in the crib to help her sister while Matthew went to check on the carriage.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was the social event of the year, and anyone who was anyone was there. Once they arrived, Lucille quickly joined some friends who were as flighty as she while Matthew and Julia went to socialize with the genteel society of Baton Rouge.

After a half hour, Matthew excused himself in order to fetch some punch for his wife. The moment he re-entered the room, he sensed another immortal. His only thought was to find Julia, but the closer he got to her, the stronger the buzz became. When he finally made his way through the throng of people, his heart stopped. His wife was with her sister.

And the immortal.

"There you are," Julia smiled as he approached. "This is my husband, Matthew McCormick. Matthew, I'd like you to meet Garrison Bainbridge."

The blond man was about six feet tall and had a beard and mustache. Though he was charming and well-mannered, something in those pale blue eyes told Matthew he was not to be trusted.

"They're playing a waltz, and I believe I have the next dance," Bainbridge smiled and escorted a giggling Lucille into the ballroom.

\/\/\/\/\/

It was over an hour before Matthew was able to corner his sister-in-law. "Stay away from Bainbridge."

"Why on earth should I do that?" Lucille asked in bewilderment.

"He's dangerous," Matthew warned, "and you are in over your head."

"Please," she scoffed. "I've been handling men since I was a child."

It took all of his willpower not to tell her that the last time she tried to manage a man, it set off a chain of events that eventually led to the deaths of her father and brother.

"Lucille …"

"You have no right to tell me what to do," she spat and twisted out of his grip. She quickly retreated to the ladies' powder room, the one place where, as a gentleman, she knew he would not enter.

Matthew watched as the door closed after her and couldn't help noticing how the ruby necklace looked like a teardrop of blood against her alabaster skin.

\/\/\/\/\/

A while later after being waylaid by several friends, Matthew caught up with his wife. "It's getting late. Are you ready to go?"

Julia daintily covered a yawn. "Yes."

"Where's Lucille?"

"She wants to stay so Miranda Rochdale will give her a ride home," she replied then noticed his expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said.

\/\/\/\/\/

"I think the baby may be getting sick," Julia said at the breakfast table the next morning. "He feels very warm and is fussier than usual. Matthew, are you listening?"

He shook himself out of his musings. "I'm sorry, my dear."

"You've been acting strange ever since the ball," she pointed out. "What's wrong?"

"Lucille never came home last night."

"She probably spent the night at the Rochdales."

"I'm going out for a ride," he said and finished his coffee.

"I'll join you," she said.

"Julia…"

"Do you really want to deal with my sister on your own?" she asked. "I'll be ready in a half hour."

\/\/\/\/\/

Lucille was not with the Rochdales. As the day progressed, Julia got more and more worried. "You don't think she's with Mr. Bainbridge, do you?"

"I'm taking you home," Matthew said.

"No, you are not," she said firmly. "We are going to see Mr. Bainbridge."

"Julia…"

"Matthew, we have to find her, and we are not going home until we do."

When they reached the townhouse that Bainbridge was renting, Matthew ordered his wife to stay with her maid in the carriage. As he walked to the porch, he did not sense the presence of another immortal. He knocked on the door and received no answer then tried the doorknob. His concern increased when it turned easily in his hand.

The house had a closed up feeling as if its occupants had been away for a long time. Upon entering the foyer, there were no servants to greet him. After a cursory look through the main floor rooms, he climbed the spiral staircase to the second floor.

A sense of dread came over him as he walked toward the master bedroom. An unpleasant odor wafted through the slightly opened door. In 600 years, Matthew had never seen anything so horrific. Blood was everywhere. His sister-in-law's body lay eviscerated in the large bed. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, he quickly left the room and intercepted his wife. "Julia, go back to the carriage."

"Matthew, what's wrong? Where's Lucille?" she demanded.

"Go back to the carriage," he ordered again.

"No," she protested twisting out of his grasp. Before he could stop her, she pushed past him and headed to the bedroom. Upon seeing her sister's bloody body, she screamed and went into shock.

\/\/\/\/\/

"I thought I'd find you here," Matthew said.

After Lucille's death, Julia spent even more of her time in the nursery. She was sitting in the rocking chair and holding the crying baby. "He still has a fever."

"I can stay," he said as he came to her side.

"No, you have to go," she replied.

Matthew kissed her then left the room. Celeste, Julia's only living sibling, had arrived at River Oakes from Plaquemine earlier that day. She would stay while her husband joined Matthew in the hunt for Bainbridge. They waited for him in the hall.

"If anything should happen," Matthew began.

"We'll send word," Celeste promised.

\/\/\/\/\/

After five days on the road, they received word that the baby had died. Knowing Julia would be devastated, Matthew rode hard to get back to River Oaks. A storm had erupted and by the time he got home, he was drenched.

"Thank god you're here," Celeste said the moment he entered the mansion. "She's been inconsolable since the baby died. I finally got her to take some laudanum so she could rest."

Matthew took the stairs two at a time, but when he reached the bedroom, he found it empty.

"Search the house and grounds!" he ordered as he rushed back to the main floor.

Since he was already wet, he went outside. The rain pelted him relentlessly, but he didn't care. He just had to find her.

He went around to the back of the mansion and saw a ghostly figure in white. "Julia!"

She didn't respond. Instead, she simply continued to walk toward the river. By the time Matthew got to her, she was knee deep in water. He scooped her up and carried her back to the mansion.

\/\/\/\/\/

All they could do was make Julia comfortable. Though it broke his heart, Matthew did not leave her side.

"Promise me something?" she asked.

He took her frail hand into his. "Anything, my love."

"Find Bainbridge."

"He will pay. You have my word."

* * *

~Present Day~

It was this deathbed vow that had Matthew outside a blues club in Seacouver over 150 years later contemplating the assistance of another immortal, his student and a college co-ed. As he opened the trunk of his rental car and pulled out an old leather satchel, he decided he'd make a deal with the devil if it meant fulfilling his promise.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room, understood?" Matthew asked when he returned to the old office space above the club. After Duncan, Richie and Dawn nodded, he told them about Bainbridge.

"And you've been looking for him ever since?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," he replied then paused before opening the satchel. "This is everything I've gathered regarding the investigation. I should warn you that the contents are rather graphic in nature."

"It's okay," she reassured him, opened the file he had placed on the table and they started to sort through the information.

"This Bainbridge?" Duncan asked as he looked at a sketching.

"Yes," Matthew replied.

"Dawn?" Duncan asked showing her the picture.

"That's the same guy that was in Cleveland," she confirmed.

"You sure?" Richie asked.

"Trust me. When you're confronted by a suspected serial killer, you rarely forget his face," she said sifting through the other documents. After several moments of silence, she looked up to find three pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What do you mean 'confronted by a serial killer'?" Duncan asked. "What exactly happened in Cleveland?"

Knowing the men would not stop until she gave them some details, she tried to be non-specifically specific. "Bainbridge came to Cleveland and killed two people before we were able to figure out that a demon spirit was involved. We came up with a spell and tracked him down."

"You keep saying 'we'," Richie observed with concern. "You were on patrol?"

When Dawn nodded, Duncan said, "I'm surprised she let you go considering the circumstances."

"She didn't have much of a choice. Most everyone, including our strongest spellcasters, was sick with the flu," Dawn said. "Anyway, those of us were well enough went on patrol. We cornered Bainbridge, and there was a fight. He was killed in self-defense which caused the demon spirit to be released. We did the spell, and it vanished. During the commotion, Bainbridge's body disappeared. We thought maybe it had something to do with the spell, but if the guy's immortal…"

"He might have revived and walked away," Richie finished.

"And invoked the demon spirit again," she added.

"You're sure the killings were done by the same guy?" Duncan asked.

"I saw these symbols in Cleveland and last night," she said and passed around some pictures. "No way that could be a coincidence."

They continued to go through the information in the file. Dawn came across a yellowing piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she read it. "Where did you get this?"

"I got it in New Orleans about 25 years into my hunt," Matthew replied.

Noticing his girlfriend's reaction, Richie asked, "What is it?"

"It's probably the most powerful banishing spell I've ever seen. No wonder the Cleveland spell didn't finish him off. Asafoetida, angelica and wormwood are often used as a base for these types of spells, but to see all three in the same spell…," she said her voice fading as she continued to read the page. "Still, follow the recipe, and it should be cake."

"Meaning?" Duncan asked.

"If I can get all the ingredients, I think I can do the spell," she said then turned the paper over and found a ritual. "Looks like we were on the right track in Cleveland. Kill the host, release the demon spirit then hit it with the spell."

"So you get the spell ready, and we'll track down Bainbridge," Duncan said.

"There is no 'we.' This is my investigation," Matthew reminded them with annoyance. "I'll take care of Bainbridge."

"And once you take care of Bainbridge, who's going to do the spell to take care of the demon spirit?" Dawn asked crossing her arms. "You?"

"Why not?" Matthew asked.

"Because I've seen what you guys are like after a quickening," she replied. "You wouldn't be able to do a basic spell let alone one like this."

Before he could respond, Matthew's cellphone rang. He stepped away from the small group and took the call while the others continued to go through the file. His mouth was set in a grim line when he returned. "There's been another murder."

* * *

By the time they reached the crime scene, the police had sectioned off the area and were busy keeping on-lookers at bay. Matthew ducked under the 'Do Not Cross' tape to consult with his colleagues while Dawn, Richie and Duncan stayed back and observed what they could. Though the body was covered, they could see the snow stained crimson with blood. Now that they knew what to look for, they recognized the symbols written on a nearby wall.

"What do you suppose those things mean, anyway?" Richie asked.

"Giles figured they're some kind of petition to an upper level demon. 'I make this sacrifice in your unholy name.' That sort of thing," Dawn replied.

Matthew finished talking with the police and came over to them. "The estimated time of death was an hour and a half ago."

"If all goes according to the pattern set out in your file, he'll go after someone tomorrow," Duncan said.

"He'll try," Matthew said then became very alert.

Dawn noticed that Duncan and Richie were having the same reaction, and all three men were staring out into the heavy traffic along Sutherland Drive. "Is he here?"

Duncan shook his head as the gentle buzz of an immortal driving by faded. "He's gone."

Matthew shifted his gaze back to Dawn. "How quickly can you have the potion ready?"

"I'll get started right away."

Note: The "she" to whom Duncan and Dawn were referring is Buffy.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where are you going?" Joe asked from behind the bar the following day.

"I need to go to the magic shop to get a few things for the potion," Dawn replied shrugging on her jacket and making sure she had her list.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"Joe, you still have a lot to do before Happy Hour tonight," she said.

"Well, why don't you wait until Richie or Duncan can go with you?"

"I promised Agent McCormick I'd get the potion ready."

"I'm sure that it can wait until someone can accompany you to the store. I don't feel comfortable you going by yourself."

She smiled and patted his arm. "Joe, I'm a big girl. The store's only four blocks away. I have my cellphone. I'll be back before you know it."

Joe waited a moment after she had left then went outside and watched as she walked down the block. As she turned the corner, a feeling of dread came over him, and he hoped his friends would arrive soon.

* * *

"And witch hazel," Dawn muttered as she put the small pouch in her basket and crossed the last item off her list.

She went to the cashier to pay for her purchases. Shoving the list and the mechanical pencil in her jacket pocket, she reached for her wallet and noted the woman's pleasant expression slowly turn to one of concern as she realized what Dawn was buying. When she handed her the bag, she said, "Please be careful. These are powerful ingredients."

"I'll be careful," Dawn promised then left the store. Once out on the street, her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sunshine," Richie said. "I'm about fifteen minutes from Joe's. I'll pick you up, and we can go to the magic shop and get those supplies."

"Actually, I just got what I needed, and I'm heading back to Joe's now," she said as she started walking down the sidewalk.

"You mean you went there by yourself?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Richie," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Wait for me at Moffitt's Pharmacy. I'll meet you there and take you to Joe's."

Dawn's eyes flicked to the pharmacy as she walked past it. "Or I can keep going and have the spell started by the time you get to the club."

"Damnit, Dawn-"

"Richie, you're breaking up," she said as his voice began to fade in and out. "Just meet me at Joe's."

The call cut off. She tried redialing but couldn't get a signal. He must have forgotten to recharge his cellphone, she thought and put hers in her jacket pocket.

As she walked, she started to think about the spell she was about to do. When she had phoned Giles again, he could tell she was a little nervous, and while he admitted that it was a powerful spell, it was also one she was capable of performing.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she was about to turn the corner when a man grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Dawn gasped when she saw who it was.

Bainbridge.

Before she could scream, he blew some powder into her face. Suddenly everything went hazy. She struggled and struck him on the bridge of the nose with the heel of her palm. He cursed and backslapped her. She hit her head against a brick wall and fell to the ground unconscious.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you mean she's missing?" Matthew asked when he arrived at Joe's.

"She went by herself to get the supplies she needed for the spell," Duncan replied. "She never came back."

"We found this in an alley about two blocks away," Richie added and showed him the bag with the magic shop's logo emblazoned on the side. "We think she may have dropped it."

"So you tampered with evidence," the F.B.I. agent said.

"It's not like we can wait to file a missing person's report, and we need the stuff to do the spell," Richie said.

"Besides, do you really want to get your colleagues involved in this mess?" Duncan asked.

"I'm sorry," Joe apologized.

"It's not your fault. Dawn's a determined young woman. Once she decided on something, there's very little anyone can do to stop her," Duncan said then stopped abruptly when he sensed another immortal approaching.

* * *

Methos smiled as he saw the red neon sign. After returning from an impromptu ski trip in the mountains, he headed to Joe's for some beer and company. As he drew closer to the door, he felt the static of an immortal nearby. Had he been anywhere else, he would have left the vicinity but figured that either Duncan or Richie must be inside.

When he entered the club, he discovered both were there along with a third immortal. All three men glared at him as he walked to the bar.

"Nice to see you, too," Methos said then noticed Joe's equally grim expression. "What's up?"

The other men looked at each other as though debating whether or not to say anything when Joe broke the silence. "Dawn's missing."

Methos' demeanor changed instantly. "Tell me everything."

"Have you ever heard of an immortal named Bainbridge?" Duncan asked.

"MacLeod," the unknown immortal ground out in protest.

"Look, this has become more than just your vendetta," Duncan growled. "Dawn's life is at stake."

"And we can use all the help we can get," Richie added.

"Adam Pierson. Matthew McCormick," Duncan introduced then said to the F.B.I. agent. "He can be trusted."

After Matthew reluctantly gave a condensed version of the story, Methos said, "Okay. Richie and I will take care of the spell. You and Duncan find Dawn."

"You're going to do the spell?" Matthew asked skeptically.

"Given who's in this room, I'm your best option," Methos said then turned to Richie. "Is Dawn's spell kit upstairs?"

"Yeah," he nodded then showed him the bag. "We think this is the stuff Dawn bought."

Methos opened the bag and raised an eyebrow when he saw the contents. "C'mon, Richie. Let's go make some magic."

As the other two immortals went to work on the spell, Duncan asked, "Any thoughts on how to find Dawn?"

"Just one," Matthew replied. "GPS. Let's hope she still has her cellphone and that it's on."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As he left his hotel room, he thought back as to how it started. He had been on his way home after another night of debauchery when he was killed by a madman. He smirked as he recalled the man's face when his sacrificial victim revived to kill his murderer. Then it was his turn to be surprised as the black smoke floated out of the corpse and seeped into him.

The smoke turned out to be the incorporeal form of Kustrol, a demon spirit that needed an anchor in order to stay in this dimension. It was a match made in hell. What better host than a sociopathic immortal.

Thus began a bloody partnership that lasted for over 150 years. Most of that time had been spent on an elaborate spell that involved ritual killings in specific places. Once all the killings were done, they would form a demonic connect-the-dot pattern of an ancient symbol that would give Kustrol a corporal form and bring about hell on earth.

Since the kills didn't have to be done in a particular order or at a specific time, Bainbridge criss-crossed the continent for over a century staying in one place just long enough to make the sacrifices.

Only one more to go, he thought as he reached his destination.

* * *

The first thing Dawn felt was a dull throbbing in her right temple and cheek. It seemed to take an eternity for her to summon enough willpower to open her eyes. When she finally did, everything was fuzzy. She was kneeling on the floor of an empty warehouse. It took her a moment to realize that her wrists were bound to a pipe above her head.

Trying not to panic, Dawn struggled to get free. She winced as the needle-like tip of her mechanical pencil pierced through her jacket pocket and pants to poke her in the thigh. She froze when she heard a door open.

"Oh good. You're awake," the man said in an arrogant voice as he walked over to her. "It's much more fun that way. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Garrison Bainbridge."

"Wh-what do you w-want?" she stammered, the process of talking sent shooting pain through her cheek and temple.

"I want to know why a young witch like yourself is touring crime scenes in the company of a certain F.B.I. agent," he said as he leaned against a table.

"I-I'm not a witch."

"Come now, my dear. You shouldn't sell yourself short. That spell you did in Cleveland stung quite a bit. Almost as much as being killed by that little blonde," he said with a tinge of disgust then pulled out a nasty looking knife, "but I think this will sting more."

He started to approach her then abruptly stopped. Dawn recognized the signs and knew there was another immortal nearby. Bainbridge snapped out of his trance when she drew a deep breath and swiftly moved to her. Falling to a knee, he clamped his free hand over her mouth and pressed the knife against her skin. "Make one sound, and I'll slice your throat. Understand?"

Wide-eyed, Dawn nodded and cowered from him. Her mechanical pencil poked her again, and she realized she would have one chance.

When he freed her from the pipe, he left her wrists unbound. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted that he thought she was so weak that she wouldn't try something or grateful that he had made the mistake. Due to the lack of circulation in her arms and muscle strain, her hands fell to her lap. She slipped a hand into her jacket pocket and grabbed hold of the pencil. As he pulled her to her feet, she tucked the make-shift weapon up her cuff.

Though her mind was clearing, her limbs were still limp from the powder he had hit her with earlier, and he had to prop her up. They got to the middle of the warehouse when the other immortals came in. With his left arm around her waist, Bainbridge brought the knife up to Dawn's throat. "McCormick. Since when do you bring in the cavalry?"

"You shouldn't have taken her," the F.B.I. agent said training his gun on them while the other three immortals held back.

"You shouldn't have involved her in the first place," Bainbridge countered as he used his hostage as a shield and slowly dragged her to an exit.

"Let her go!" one of the men shouted and took a step forward.

"Richie," another immortal cautioned with a hint of a Scottish brogue.

"Yes, Richie, stay where you are, or she's dead," Bainbridge warned.

Dawn looked at her friends and realized the only person who could help her at this very moment was the man aiming the gun at her captor's head. She carefully shifted the mechanical pencil from her cuff to her palm. When Bainbridge tried to move, she resisted.

"Time to go, my dear," he growled softly in her ear.

When he pulled her again, she didn't resist causing him to stumble. She stabbed him with the pencil as hard as she could in his thigh then leaned to the injured side to further push him off-balance. There was a deafening bang as Matthew took his shot hitting Bainbridge in the head killing him instantly. Dawn fell to the ground, and Richie rushed to take her out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?" he asked and winced when he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm okay," she said then saw the ominous black smoke seep out of Bainbridge's body. "Oh no! The spell!"

"It's okay," Richie said as he held her. "Meth-, uh, Adam's got it covered."

Matthew and Duncan were stunned as the smoke continued to billow. Methos waited until the spirit was completely out of the body then said, "Now!"

Duncan and Methos quickly placed the quartz crystals on the ground around the spirit. Then the older immortal recited a few words in Latin triggering the trap. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the spirit remained within the confines of the stone circle.

Methos stared at Bainbridge's body and shifted his expectant gaze to Matthew. "What are you waiting for?"

When the other immortal looked as though his honor had been insulted, Methos rolled his eyes. "Great. Another boy scout. At least take the body over there. This cage is fragile. Any of the crystals moves a millimeter, the whole thing will collapse, and then we'll be in some really deep-"

"I'll help," Duncan said and grabbed one arm while Matthew grabbed the other. They dragged the body to the far end of the warehouse. Bainbridge's coat was pulled open in the process revealing his sword. Matthew bent down and retrieved the weapon.

As Duncan started to head back to the others, Matthew said, "MacLeod, if -"

"Don't worry. He won't get out of here alive."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Matthew took off his coat, pulled out his own sword and looked down at Bainbridge. He thought about what Pierson had suggested. It would be so easy to take his head and end it all. Matthew shook himself out of his musings. He could not do something so dishonourable. Besides, Bainbridge deserved a much more painful death. When his opponent finally began to stir, Matthew threw down the other man's sword.

Bainbridge looked up. "Well, you are persistent. Why haven't you given up?"

"Family."

Bainbridge chuckled as he picked up the sword and slowly got to his feet. "You've been chasing me for over a century because of Lucille."

"Given the list of your victims, I'm surprised you even remembered her name."

Bainbridge smirked. "Well, you always remember your first."

When Duncan got back to the others, he found Dawn insisting to Richie that she was fine while Methos keeping a watchful eye on the prisoner in the mystical cage. They needed to sever the spirit's anchor by killing the host before they could truly vanquish the demon. The clang of metal hitting metal diverted his attention back to Matthew and Bainbridge. Carl Robinson was right, Duncan thought, McCormick is good with a sword.

Matthew parried a blow and hooked Bainbridge's blade. Unable to completely envelop it, he twisted the man's arm behind his back then gave him a shove. Bainbridge stumbled but regained his footing, parried Matthew's lunge and elbowed him in the face. Matthew retaliated by striking Bainbridge in the nose with the heavy pommel of his sword.

Bainbridge charged Matthew forcing him backwards and pinned him against a crate. Bainbridge pressed his sword against his opponent's, and the blades came dangerously close to Matthew's face. Matthew kneed Bainbridge in the groin. The pain caused Bainbridge to ease off, and Matthew followed up with a headbutt to the face. With blood now flowing freely from his nose, Bainbridge backed off allowing Matthew to escape.

They locked up again. Bainbridge parried a blow and went for an overhead strike. Matthew dodged it and sliced his opponent's stomach. Bainbridge pressed his free arm against the wound and slashed out with his sword. Matthew parried the blow with enough force to make his opponent spin. He sliced the man's back, and Bainbridge fell to his knees.

"For Julia," Matthew said.

Dawn watched along with the others as Matthew took Bainbridge's head. She shivered as a draft blew through the warehouse and saw a faint mist emerge from the body and envelop Matthew. The breeze grew stronger focusing on Matthew who became the center of a whirlwind. Lightning struck him repeatedly until he was forced to his knees.

As the quickening's wind began to die down, Dawn noticed one of the crystals shift. It was the slightest of movements, but it was enough. The demonic spirit started to seep out of its prison.

"Incoming!" Richie shouted as the ominous smoke loomed over them.

"Freosan!" Dawn said raising her hand causing the spirit to become immobilized. "Hurry! It won't last!"

Methos took a pouch out of his pocket and poured its contents into his hand. He blew the powder at the spirit and recited the incantation. "Retouren zuo helan!"

There was a low rumble as flashes of light began to burst within the spirit. Soon it was too bright to look at forcing them to shield their eyes. Suddenly, the spirit disappeared in an explosion of mystical energy.

TBC


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After everything that had happened, they needed to unwind so they headed back to Joe's for a nightcap.

"I still can't believe that it's finally over," Matthew said as they clinked glasses.

"So now what are you going to do?" Duncan asked.

"Likely go back to D.C.," Matthew replied. "There's probably a desk full of cases waiting for me back in the office."

"Boy scout," Methos smirked and took a sip of beer.

Matthew watched as Dawn sat at another table while Richie brought her a club soda. "She sure is resilient."

"That she is," Duncan agreed. "You sure she's okay?"

"She's fine," Methos said. Dawn refused to go to the hospital but had allowed him to perform a cursory exam. "Whatever disorientation she has is likely due to the powder Bainbridge blew in her face. Stuff has to work its way through her system. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Duncan replied. "I doubt Richie's going to let her out of his sight."

"Just remind him that tying her to a chair could be considered unlawful confinement," Matthew said.

Dawn smiled as Richie returned to the table with their drinks. "Thanks."

He placed her club soda in front of her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"You were there when Adam examined me and said I was fine. I think he may have been a doctor in a past life," she said and sipped her drink. "I've got a bump on the head and a bruise on my cheek. Believe me, I've had worse."

"Not. Helping."

Contrite, Dawn apologized. "I'm sorry. I'm not really used to people worrying about me."

"Well, get used to it," he said.

"Yes, Richie."

"Maybe next time you'll listen when I say to wait," he lectured.

"Yes, Richie," she said and kissed his neck.

"We only do this because we care," he continued.

"Yes, Richie," she said and kissed him again.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked.

"Yes, Richie," she replied and kissed him again. "Is it working?"

"Yes, Dawnie," he said and, lifting her chin, kissed her on the lips.

~ The End~


End file.
